Estúpida confusión
by Nozomi Yuki
Summary: Matt está solo en casa esperando a Mello, pero parece que el rubio se haya olvidado de él. ¿Será eso verdad? ¿Lo habrá abandonado Mello?


Bueno, parecia que ya no iba a publicar mas fics, pero nop, es solo que estaba acabando unos y haciendo otras cosas, espero tener pronto el proximo cap de Orgullo para las/los que sigan ese fic, mientras uno nuevo.

Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus autores Tsugumi Ôhba y Takeshi Obata, pero la historia aquí narrada es enteramente mía.

* * *

><p>Un chico pelirrojo estaba jugando con su PSP en su habitación... completamente solo.<p>

Ya habían pasado varios días así, sin comer y sin dormir, solo jugando con sus videojuegos, de vez en cuando variaba si se lo había pasado entero o si le empezaba a aburrir jugar a lo mismo pero esa era su única distracción. Porque tenia todos sus sentidos en que su amado Mello diera señal de vida. No es que le tuviera que pasar algo, ni que no estuviera acostumbrado a que Mello tardase más de lo que decía en venir, pero... esta vez era demasiado.

Mello jamás había tardado tanto y Matt empezaba a estar muy preocupado por él, y... reconozcamoslo estaba enfadado con él, se sentía un idiota por estar esperando sin dormir, aburrido sin hacer nada (los videojuegos apenas le distraían) le entraba sueño de no distraerse, había tomado café pero su cuerpo ya estaba agotado. Estaba mal aunque él no lo notase.

Pero él solo pensaba en Mello, en cuanto lo echaba de menos, en que ya tenia que haber llegado... ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo de vez en cuando. ¿Dónde estaría? Y ¿Con quien?

Esa última pregunta lo atormentaba.

Se imaginaba a Mello con otros... con alguien en concreto. Se lo imaginaba estando con él, hablando con él, riendo con él, pasándolo bien con él. Mientras él esperaba como un gilipollas, como un perro espera a su amo.

¿Por qué estaba con él? Por qué? ¡Él, él, él! ¡Siempre él!

Porque Matt lo sabia, en el fondo sabia que Mello estaba con Near, que no había vuelto aún por que prefería estar con Near antes que estar con él. Pero lo esperaba, aún así, el lo seguía esperando. Esperaba que Mello entrase por la puerta haciendo como si nada, sin pedirle perdón por tenerlo preocupado, que se dejase caer a su lado en el sofá, sacar una tableta de chocolate y empezar a comerla, hasta que aburrido que Matt tampoco le dijese nada, lo agarrase de la camiseta lo atrajera hacia él y lo besara, un poco sonrojado, a modo de disculpa.

Porque Mello no se sabia expresar bien en palabras y lo que pudiera decir acabaría empeorando la situación. Así que aunque fuera brusco le hacia sentir que lo quería, porque Mello quería a Matt aunque no fuera atento con él y lo tratase como si fuera un perro. Pero era su perro, no, Matt era su cachorrito, su dulce y tierno cachorro al que tanto ama.

Pero claro Mello era así, el era caprichoso y si le apetecía estar con Near pues iba a estar con él, y dejaba a su cachorro en casa, solo.

Matt tenia conectado el móvil por si le llamaba. No paraba de echarle miradas rápidas o cogerlo de vez en cuando para ver si tenia batería o cobertura, estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué no lo llamaba? Aunque fuera para decirle que no iba a aparecer en toda la semana ¡Lo que fuera! Pero no, el móvil no sonaba.

Matt dejó la PSP de lado y se aguantó la cabeza con las manos. Ya no sabia que hacer ni que pensar.

Cuando de repente sonó el móvil, haciendo que se asustase al oír el tono de llamada. Intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón por el susto, descolgó. Y lo que escuchó al otro lado le alegró enormemente.

Era la voz de su querido Mello, por fin le había llamado, después de tantos días sabía que estaba bien. Tal vez volvería pronto, pensó, mas lo que escuchó de boca del rubio no fue eso. Se quedó helado, no podía ser, no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Mello, no iba a volver... jamas.

A Matt se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos y dejó de escuchar, el pecho le dolía, se ahogaba, necesitaba a Mello, él era su vida sin él ya no tenia sentido nada. Mello se iba a quedar con Near. No lo quería creer.

Empezó a llorar, lloró como hacia años que no lloraba, estaba desconsolado y ya no habría nadie para abrazarle y calmarle su dolor. El único que podría calmarlo era Mello y él ya no estaba a su lado.

-Todo se a acabado

Se abrazó a si mismo aun llorando, y así como estaba se durmió en el sofá.

Mello llegó de madrugada y se encontró a Matt durmiendo en el sofá, se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello tiernamente, le miro la cara y se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrar en su rostro una mueca de dolor y rastros de haber llorado. ¿Qué le había pasado al pelirrojo para estar así?

Lo empezó a llamar suavemente, al ver que no despertaba comenzó a zarandearlo un poco. Matt abrió los ojos y se encontró de cara a Mello, pensando que aun dormía y que eso era un sueño, se abrazó a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez.

Mello le siguió el abrazo para calmarlo un poco mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Más calmado lo separó de si y le preguntó que le pasaba. Matt parpadeó varias veces confundido y le explicó lo que había pasado como si el rubio no tuviera que ver en la historia.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Mello -¡Haber seguido escuchando!- Matt se tapaba la cabeza con sus manos -Dije que jamas volvería... ¡a dejarte tanto tiempo solo sin decirte nada! ¡Pedazo de idiota!

-¡Ay! Lo siento Mello, pensaba que me dejabas- seguía tapándose la cabeza avergonzado y a la vez aliviado, no pudiendo reprimir una risita -jejeje

Mello lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Eres... - el rubio suspiró acercándose a Matt, que se cubrió aun mas la cabeza

Lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó, lo estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Estúpido cachorro... - le volvió a acariciar la cabeza sonriendo -aun con tus paranoias te amo

Matt abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por la confesión de Mello, y esbozó una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo el también.

-Yo mas a ti Mello, eres mi amor, mi vida... sin ti todo se acaba para mi

Para Mello también el pelirrojo era su vida, pero no se lo podía decir con palabras, por lo que pasó a la acción.

Y así como estaban abrazados, Mello acercó sus labios a Matt y le dio un dulce y tierno beso de amor verdadero.

* * *

><p>Se agradeceria algún review para esta "escritora" que duda tanto de sus fics.<p> 


End file.
